ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Paco
Paco is an elderly Bearded Collie owned by Nina and Juan. He is a supporting character in Ferdinand. He is voiced by Jerrod Carmichael. Biography Early Life Paco once lived alongside his owners: Nina, and her father, Juan on their farm. One rainy night, he and Juan found a lost calf and took him in on their farm. Nina loved, cared for, and named him Ferdinand. They engaged in bonding activities like watching television together at night. His jobs, stereotypical to that of a guard/sheepdog, included guarding the farm and herding chickens. Physical Appearance Like most bearded collies, Paco has long, shaggy white and grey fur. His face is marked with grey ears and eye rings, while the rest of his body is a clean shade of white. He has a very round large black nose and eyes. Paco also has messy locks of fur on his head, some draping over his forehead. Personality Paco appears to be a rather conformist and stubborn dog, believing in the "laws of Nature" and having a strict adherence to regulations and norms. This can be displayed when he curtly told Ferdinand that they had to fit into the expectations of their kind and told him that they could not be "brothers", despite his secret desire to be his brother. And he is also known as protective, assertive, cranky, organized, persistent, affectionate, clever, and observant. He also hates going to the flower festival especially when Ferdinand couldn't go due to him being in his mature state. Abilities It's unknown what his abilities are. However he can force the hens back into their home by herding them. Relationships Ferdinand After Ferdinand falls out of a train while escaping Casa del Toro, Paco finds him down a muddy hill and alerts Juan so that they could save him. After that Paco and Ferdinand grew up together. Paco tries to act like he does't care much for Ferdinand but this is shown to be nothing more then an act, as his tail wags (a sign of happiness in dogs) whenever Ferdinand calls him "brother". Paco also seems to be protective of Ferdinand at times such as when Ferdinand accidentally destroyed the village. When animal control came to capture Ferdinand, Paco told the bull to run and hid and tried to divert their attention away from him but this did't work. When Ferdinand is driven back to Casa del Toro, Paco along with Nina and Juan, sadly watch as Ferdinand is taken away. When news of Ferdinand's upcoming fight with El Primero makes its way to the farm, Paco alerts Juan so he and Nina can go and retrieve Ferdinand. When Ferdinand returns to the farm, Paco claims he didn't miss him, but Ferdinand can tell that Paco was lying due to his tail wagging. Maria Paco's relationship with Maria is unknown, as he simply says that he spends time herding her and the other chickens into their house. Nina Nina seems to love Paco since he is her dog, although she turns her attention to Ferdinand when he arrives in the farm, much to his annoyance. Juan He seems to get along with him. He also told Juan about Ferdinand being captured to fight El Primero. Una, Dos, and Cuatro Paco is likely friends with the hedgehogs now, although a picture during the credits shows him angrily chasing them as they steal his bowl of dog biscuits, with Cuatro teasing him with one. Quotes Trivia *Ferdinand sometimes calls Paco "Pac-Man" which is likely a reference to the video game Pac-Man. * Despite appearing on the DVD cover, Paco only appears at the beginning and the end of the movie. Some fans think he is a major character. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Pets Category:Adults